Soul of Music
by GrigoraKeshet
Summary: Fairy Tail ignores and insults Lucy. She's had enough she leaves the guild finds a mix-mach rag-tag group of a demon, a wolf slayer, and a Nymph. They start a band and Laxus Joins? What? Laxus X Lucy and Oc x Oc. Also the Oc x Oc is lesbian. Don't like don't read. Edited The chapters. Also I'm changing the rating Lucy and Laxus aren't going to do the do for a long time.
1. Chapter 1: The Start

**Chapter One: I'm just done**

_**This is my first ever fan-fiction that I've written please be nice. Also I wrote this while drinking tea so there might be a few misspelled words or bad grammar. I apologize in advance.**_

_Lucy's POV_

It's been three months and they're still partying over Lisanna's return. I'm not jealous or anything, but the GMG is coming up and nobody other than me have been on missions. Also everyone is ignoring me except for Mira, Grey, Levy, Gajeel, Happy and the exceeds, Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe, and Master. I walked into the guild and like normal nobody even looked at me. I went to the bar and got a strawberry milkshake from Mira. Natsu then jumped onto a table and said "I'm going out with Lisanna." My heart shattered. He then walked towards the bar where I sat. "Hey Luce" "Hi Natsu congratulations" "Luce I need to tell you something." "Uh... ok" "You're off team Natsu." "W-What?" "You heard him slut. He said that your off Team Natsu because you're a weak ass bitch who hides behind her spirits." My eyes narrow. "I may be weak but I would NEVER hide behind my spirits. I work with my spirits they are my friends and I don't see them as anything less!" I said with venom and anger in my voice. I then storm out of the guild leaving a shocked Natsu and a sneering Lisanna. When I get home tears well in my eyes and I cry myself to sleep. In the morning I wake up and my eyes are red and puffy. I sneer at my reflection. Then I go into the bathroom and shower thinking. _Should I leave the guild? Well practically nobody talks to me, the guy I used to like kicked me off the team I helped form. So basicly nothing is left for me._

_**Hope you guys liked it I'll Introduce more characters later. Also posts are unpredictable because of school I'll probably update a lot on the weekends because i have nothing better to do.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving

_**Hey guys me again last time I forgot to say that I don't own Fairy Tail but if I did there would be a lot more love and romance. Also I personally like Lisanna just this story makes her have to be mean. I'm sorry if it seems rushed. If there's any spelling mistakes sorry. My autocorrect is being weird. Also I'm writing this at like 10 at night so sorry for any errors at all. Also this takes place after Tenrou and GMG**_

**Normal POV**

After her shower Lucy opens Virgo's gate. "Punishment Hime?" Virgo asks "No thank you Virgo. But I would like to change my style so can you get me some decent clothes." "Yes Hime". Virgo leaves and in about a minute she returns with a black shirt withs stars all over it, black booty shorts, fishnet leggings, a black beanie with a star sewn on, black fingerless fishnet gloves, a starry sky patterned collar with spikes, and knee high black heeled boots. She puts the clothes on and thanks Virgo. Virgo then leaves. She opens Cancer's gate "What do you need Lucy-ebi?" he asked "Cancer can you cut my hair so it looks like Laxus'?" "Sure-ebi".

**Time skip 15 minutes later**

"Thank you Cancer" "You're welcome-Ebi" She closed his gate. She packs her bag with only the necessities and put it by the door she grabs her keys and whip and puts them on her belt. She heads out to the guild. When she gets there she opens the door and everyone is staring at her. "What are you looking at?" she says with venom in her voice. "What did you do to your hair Lu-chan?" "I improved it, Mira is Master here?" "He's in his office Lucy" "Thanks" She heads to Master's office and knocks on his door. "Come in" She enters. "Ah Lucy why are you here?" "I've come to quit the guild Master" "But why I thought we were your family?" "Were being the key word Master. For three months practically every one ignored me and yesterday Natsu and Lisanna kicked me off Team Natsu in the cruelest way possible. They called me weak Master, so I'm leaving they don't deserve the pleasure of me being here anymore." "It pains me to see you go but if this is what you want then I will do so."

**Lucy's POV**

As I leave Mater's office Lisanna and the rest of Team Natsu come in "Looks like the slut got a fitting haircut." Lisanna says snidely. "Looks like the bitch came." I reply emotionlessly. "Wahh Natsu Lucy's being mean." "Lucy apologize right now!" Erza says "I will if she does first." I say "She has no reason to apologize." "Well I'll be leaving then." I walk past her not waiting for her answer. I go home and grab my bag. Then I go to tell the landlady that I'm leaving and she can do what she wants with the rest of my stuff. I go to the train station and buy a ticket to The Forest of Dreams so I can train.


	3. Chapter 3: The Girl

**Sorry for the long wait schools sucks and SOLs are coming soon. I also lost all motivation for a while. I was distracted by our 6 new chicks. I don't own fairy tail.**

_***A few months later***_

**AHHHHH I'm so sorry I lost a lot of motivation I'll try to work harder. Sorry if it seems rushed.**

_The banished demon princess_

Lucy POV

"Who do they think they are calling me weak and making me apologize for fending for myself. I'm so glad I left. The only reason I joined was because I was naive and wanted a family. They are just weak drunkards who can barely evan stand most of the time. And Lissana, what a brat. 'Wah Natsu I got hit with a barrel, Wah Natsu Gajeel told me to stop being me, oh and my favorite Wah Natsu Lucy bullied me again.' UGH! She never shuts up complaining about every little thing. She ran crying to Natsu when she got a SPLINTER FOR FUCKS SAKE! Stupid Fairy Tail" I grumble looking out the window. Wait is that a girl? She looks injured. HOLY CRAP SHE'S GONNA DIE! I jump out the window. Great Idea.

Normal POV

When Lucy hit the ground she rolled to decrease the impact. After Lucy's landing she looked around to find the extremely injured girl. When Lucy finally finds the girl she picks her up and walks back to a clearing she found when searching. Lucy then takes out a first aid kit and using the knowledge she gained from patching up Natsu and Gray she bandaged the girl. When Lucy is finished she sets up a tent for the girl incase it rains. Lucy summons Sagittarius for a bow and arrows. She writes a note and leaves the camp to hunt for dinner. The note was left for the girl if she woke up.

_Dear lady_

_I have left the campsite so I can hunt for dinner. I'll Be back soon._

_~Your savoir Lucy_

**That's all folks! I'm sorry if it seems rushed I really wanted to get this to you all.**


	4. AN

Hey GrigoraKeshet here I need a beta to help me with my stories if your interested please PM me. I apologize for the lack of updates school has sucked away my creativity. I'll work on the next chapter if you pester me or my inspiration returns. Sorry if I got your hopes up with this.


	5. Chapter 4:Meet Zeelia

**Hey GrigoraKeshet here I'm in need of a beta so if you want to be my beta pm me. I'm Also apologizing for the lack of updates school has sucked all my energy.**

**My POV**

The girl sits up and looks around. When she doesn't see what had her on guard she relaxes. She hears a rustling sound and tenses staring at the bush the sound came from. Lucy comes out with her bow over her shoulder holding three dead bunnies.

"... Hi"

"W-who are y-you and w-what do y-you want w-with me?"

"I'm not going to hurt you, my name is Lucy. What's yours?"

"...Zeelia"

"Nice to meet you Zeelia. May I ask what happened to you?"

Zeelia starts to tear up. Lucy panics and flails comically.

"Ah! Don't cry I'm sorry you don't have to tell me"

"No it's okay i'm just not used to people caring"

"Oh... I know how you feel. After my mom died my dad had no time for me. The only company I had was Aquarius one of my spirits. I'm a celestial mage by the way. Then I ran away and met my ex best friend Natsu. He took me to Fairy Tail and we had tons of fun adventures. But then a member who was thought to be dead returned and everyone started ignoring me. The reason I stayed was because I liked Natsu. Then he kicked me off the team and told me I was only ever a replacement for Lisanna and that I was weak. So I left and now i'm on a journey to get stronger."

"Well that sucks. I'm a fire demon who loves to swim so I got beat up and kicked out"

"Oh... Want to travel together?"

"Why not."

**Once again sorry for the wait. And the second member joins I'll probably go deeper into her back story soon. She's the one on the bottom right of the cover.**


	6. Chapter 5:FLASHBACK

**Heyyyy! It's been awhile. I was bored so I edited all the chapters, but I didn't change much other than spelling and grammar. I also completely forgot everything I had planned for this story along with the Oc's names.(other than Zellia) Anyway once all three of the main Ocs are introduced I'll put up a poll on which two of the main Ocs you want to be together. Also feel free to comment who you want the other main Oc to be with. However I will not pair any Ocs with characters from the show instead I'm willing to accept an Oc from you I'll post a form for you guys to fill out for your Ocs. One thing though I will not accept op Ocs. Ops piss me off. Anyway… onto the story.**

**Zeelia's POV**

I wake up slowly to a rocking sensation. I stretch my arms above my head, then wince because I stretched one of the worse cuts. The cut that winds from the top of my right shoulder blade to the bottom of the left side of my back. While I sit there and stare at the bandages that cover the cut I begin to cry as I remember how I got all these cuts and bruises.

_*Flashback time dudes*_

I walked into the capital of Vatra*, the fire demon territory, I think about my dad,the king, and all the stupid mistakes he's made. He's made so many enemies because of how crude he is. He also made enemies because he's stuck in the old ways. He still believes that fire demons are the best and that if you aren't a fire demon you're just the scum on the bottom of his boots. I'm snapped out of my musings when I feel something big and hard hit me in the shoulder (A.N. Naughty readers! I know where your minds went.) hard enough to make me stumble. I look over and there's an angry crowd. The person in the front of the crowd is the last person I'd expect to be apart of one of the mobs

"There she is!" said one.

"Traitor!" said another.

"Water lover!"

"Ugly!"

"Weird!"

"Die!"

"Now now don't get hasty. After what her father did the traitorous water lover needs to suffer."

Said the only person I thought I could trust with the secret that I swam. My brother, my twin brother. He betrayed me just like she* did, but what he's doing is worse than just leaving like she did. We swore that we'd always stick together. He was all I had left and he left me.

Since I was so shocked I didn't notice the man sneaking up in me with steel chains that were fireproofed.

"AHHH!" I screamed as the man roughly bound me to a pole.

"Shut up izdajica*" My brother said as he backhanded me

"Why, Why would you do this to me fratar*. You promised me. I trusted you!" I screamed at him

"I'm not your fratar! Ljubavnik Voda*"

"You're leaving me just like she did huh? Just like everyone else has. I thought you were different. I thought that you of all people understood me but I was wrong. You're just a Izdajnik"

"HOW DARE YOU!" He roared.

He then drew his sword* and sliced me across my back. When he attacked he triggered* a mass attack from the mob. As the mob beat, cut, and tortured me I kept my eyes locked with his. For the first twenty minutes he wasn't affected but that was only because they hadn't started to torture me yet. After forty minutes he had a pained look on his face. When they were done I was almost dead. He told the same man who tied me up to deal the killing blow, but I smiled because I had a secret weapon. I was one of the rarest subspecies of fire demon. I was half fallen phoenix* which means if I'm killed before my time I'm encased in a ball of fire. The downside is that the more serious wounds stay there and I can only regenerate once a demon year(100 human years) so if I don't get out of there as fast as I can after I regenerate I'm dead for real.

_*End Flashback*_

*Sigh* I'm going back to sleep we won't get there anytime soon.

**Soooo? What do you think? Like? No like? I added more to her backstory like I promised. A lot of flashback I know, but it's like 10:30 and I just want to update then go to sleep. **

***When I say she I'm referring to the Queen, the twin's mother, Because of the way the king acted and treated her during the middle of the night while everyone was asleep she gathered her things and left. No one heard anything about her since. When Zeelia says that he betrayed her just like she did. The twins were only 3 demon years (300 human years) when their mom walked out on them so Zeelia feels betrayed that their mom didn't try to bring them with her let alone leave a note.**

***Yup the demons use swords. You're welcome.**

***I"M TRIGGERED**

***So I made up fallen phoenixes but phoenixes are made out to be 'light' creatures(I put apostrophes because everything can kill if they want to or for inanimate objects are used correctly so in my opinion there's no such thing as light or dark creature or objects) anyway there are fallen angels right and angels are also 'light' creatures so I thought that I'd make subspecies, and I added handicaps so she's not OP.**

***The words I used for the flashback are Croatian(According to google translate anyway). I used croatian because I needed a native language for the fire demons anyway. Also if I do add more demon types I'll ask you guys to tell me what language you guys want that type of demon to speak. Anyway translation time.**

***Vatra = Fire **

**I needed a name for the capital. I'm not that original okay. jeez!**

***Izdajica = Traitor **

**They think that she gave information to the water demons(Comment the language you want) more info will be shown later in the story.**

***Fratar = Brother **

**I got this one from the more translations area. The first translation that showed up was brat and I'm like uhh that's not gonna work. Also I said they were twins right?(Comment what you want his name to be but he isn't going to be paired with a Main Oc.)**

***Ljubavnik Voda = Water Lover Voda = Water Ljubavnik = Lover**

**Since they're fire demons this is a very rude and offencive insult.**

***Izdajnik = Betrayer**

**This is also an insult though not as bad as Ljubavnik Voda. Now the reason I made this an insult is that I decided that family would be very important to the fire demons so if you call someone this you're basically saying that they betrayed their family which is something looked down upon.**


End file.
